


Клоун

by Lena013



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Family Gatherings, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Stilinski Family Feels, noisy background
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Как бы точнее выразить свое мнение о Короле Ада, а потом остаться в живых?
Relationships: Lucifer & Charlie Magne
Kudos: 7





	Клоун

Как бы точнее выразить своё мнение о Короле Ада, а потом остаться в живых?

Люцифер был похож на клоуна.

Сказали? Молодцы, а теперь главное выжить, потому демоны вокруг Люцифера преданные до скрежета зубов и по уши влюбленные в Его Величество, который не обратил на чужие слова и доли своего внимания. У него есть дела поважнее, например, решить съесть ли последний кекс на столе или оставить эту честь дочери? В общем и целом, происходящий вокруг бедлам из взрывов, криков, матов и проклятий он мастерски игнорировал, многовековой опыт сказывался на характере Правителя очень отчётливо.

— Дорогая, не передашь сахарницу? — рядом с головой пролетает чья-то оторванная конечность. Капли крови резко меняют свою траекторию и не попадают на белоснежный костюм Его Величества.

— Д-да, — нервно отозвалась Чарли, чья нервная система и близко не находилась к уровню отца. Даже терпеливая матушка бы уже поджарила тут всё к чертям, если сию минуту не воцарится блаженная тишина. — Пап, не хочу показаться невежливой… — над столом пролетает какой-то демон и проламывает собою стену, Люцифер не спеша размешивает в своей чашке сахар, — но… зачем ты здесь?

— О, повидать мою любимую дочурку, конечно! — тут же отзывается Король, чьи слова чуть не тонут в грохоте взрыва позади него. — И, возможно, — Люцифер предвкушающе улыбнулся, — поохотиться.

Бледность Чарли ещё никогда не достигала таких оттенков, как после этих слов. В голове проносились сотни ужасающих картин, на пару с абсурдными, в которых она с отцом в экипировке ползёт по земле с листьями на голове и целится из винтовки в безобидную милую зверюшку. И всё это в Аду.

— И на кого же? — она не уверена, что хочет знать ответ. Слышится отборный мат Вэгги, которым та прокрывает Энджела за его длинный язык. Следом слышатся кошачьи проклятия и обещания выцарапать одно трансвеститское личико. Люцифер делает глоток чая, ох, он прекрасен, пять ложек сахара и всё замечательно.

— Слышал, что тут пробегал один олень, — буднично ответил Король, да так, что Чарли потребовалось время, чтобы понять истинный смысл слов. — Полагаю, что он опять сбежал из заповедника, — ну или Чарли как-то его неправильно поняла. — Он вроде бы обиделся на меня, — задумчиво протянул Король, приложив пальцы к подбородку; Чарли потеряла нить беседы; мимо пролетает ещё чья-то рука, но даже сердобольная принцесса не особо обратила на это явления внимание. Действительно, дело привычки.

Люцифер хлопнул ладонями по столу, вставая, и, как по волшебству, все миньоны замерли, остановились, перегруппировались и исчезли в тенях, словно их никогда и не было.

— Что-то я засиделся, милая, — часы показывали неправильное время, на шесть минут отставали, кажется, он опаздывает на встречу с нелюбимой частью семьи. — Есть шанс, что Ад чутка опустеет, — говорит он в два шага оказываясь возле дочери, — не выходи на улицу, — целует в лоб Чарли, поправляет цилиндр, ловко подхватывая трость с наконечником в виде яблока. — Я еще загляну, ружьё прихвачу, если Бэмби не научится меня слушать, — и улыбается совсем простенько, ни капли не злобно. Перепрыгивает обломки и руины стен отеля. Исчезает, пританцовывая, растворяясь в темноте.

Секунда, две, три, и крик одного наглого кота:

— И что это нахуй было?!

Вэгги с Энджелом смотрят в сторону родственницы ушедшего чудика. Чарли жмёт плечами — сама не поняла. Аластор чуть крепче сжимает микрофон в руке, до треска — и нет, никто не обиделся.


End file.
